You're my son
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: AU where Aunt May dies and Peter is adopted by Tony and Pepper. Peter has parents' evening and Tony finds out about a detention that Peter hid from him.


_**I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**_

_**You're My Son**_

"Er, Mr Stark?" Peter slung his backpack to the ground carelessly, a piece of paper in his hand. "Mr Stark?" His voice sounded nervous, unsure of how he would react to how Mr Stark would react. He was his legal guardian, but he could hardly imagine the great Tony Stark showing up to his parent's evening.

"Peter, what have I told you about leaving your things lying around?" Pepper crossed her arms, walking into the hall and seeing the backpack on the ground in the otherwise immaculate room.

"Sorry," Peter said quickly picking it up and holding the letter from school out to her. "I was looking for Mr Stark... I wasn't sure." Pepper took the paper and skim read it. Peter shifted on his feet anxiously.

"I'll put the date in my diary," Pepper told him immediately, picking up on his nervous twitching. "And if Tony has anything already booked for then, I will rearrange it."

"Really?" Peter asked, sounding surprised. He hadn't thought that Mr Stark would come if he had some meeting like he usually did in the evenings.

"Of course kid," Pepper said. "He's working on something in the lab. Go tell him that I tell him that he's going." Peter nodded, walking first to his bedroom so that he could leave his bag there. Knowing him, he'd end up getting caught up in whatever Mr Stark was working on and stay. Mr Stark got annoyed if his random stuff was in the lab and could stop him from patrolling the neighbourhood later on if he did.

"Don't come in kid," Tony yelled, seeing Peter's reflection on the glass opposite him. He was working with dangerous chemicals and he wasn't wearing eye protection. He didn't want Peter getting hurt. He ducked as there was an explosion in front of him. "Okay kid, come in, goggles straight on though."

"Hey Mr Stark," Peter smiled walking in. "Pepper told me to give you this to sign and says that you have to go."

"What is it?" Tony asked, taking the paper from Peter. He read it quickly. His heart warmed as he realised that Peter wanted him to go to his parent's evening. Peter thought of him as like a dad. He grabbed a pen and signed the sheet quickly. He wouldn't miss it for the world. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for the kid. "If I find out that you've been messing around and not doing your homework, that suit of yours won't be coming out for a while."

"But-" Peter protested, not wanting to be without his suit. It was now he realised that Mr Stark coming to parent's evening might not be the best idea. He might find out about the detention and take away his suit.

"If you haven't been messing around, you've got nothing to worry about," Tony told him. "I did nothing but mess around when I was a kid. I thought I knew everything and boy was I wrong. I didn't have anyone there to put me in check, and I'm not going to let the same happen for you."

"You must be Mr and Mrs Stark," Peter's teacher stood up and shook Tony's and then Pepper's hand smiling as Peter stood awkwardly between them. "Take a seat. There are a few concerns that I have."

"Is there something you didn't tell us about?" Pepper asked, looking at Peter as they all sat down on the hard plastic chairs across the table from Peter's teacher. Peter looked down at his feet. He had been hoping that he wouldn't have an appointment with his maths teacher, but Mr Stark had insisted on meeting all of his teachers. He didn't think Mr Stark would understand what had happened in class the other day. Things had just got out of hand. He hadn't intended on yelling at the teacher and getting detention. Or not telling Mr Stark about it. He didn't know what Mr Stark's reaction would be.

"You mean Peter didn't tell you?" The teacher asked as Peter chewed his lip nervously as all eyes turned to him. "Then who signed the detention slip?"

"Kid, what's he talking about?" Tony asked, sharing a look with Pepper. Peter was a good kid, he didn't think he Peter would ever do something like this.

"I-I-" Peter stumbled, trying to find the words to explain himself. The disappointed look he saw in Mr Stark's eyes made him sink further into the seat. "I forged the signature." He mumbled.

"You did what?" Tony's voice sounded angry.

"Peter, why did you do that?" Pepper asked, putting her hand round Peter's back. Peter couldn't look either of them in the eye though and shifted his gaze to the floor beneath his feet. "What did he get a detention for?"

"Cursing and yelling," The teacher informed them. "And refusing to apologise."

"Peter?" Tony's voice was full of surprise. He knew that Peter would curse from time to time, all teenagers did. He knew better than to yell and curse in class though. Something didn't add up here. "Is it true?" Peter shrugged, still not looking up at the eyes of his guardian.

"Pete?" Pepper prompted and Peter nodded, finally finding his words.

"Yes," He mumbled as his teacher sighed, impatiently. He didn't have long.

"I'm sorry, have you got somewhere better to be?" Tony asked angrily, turning on the teacher. Anger bubbled through him at the teacher's clear impatience.

"These appointments are supposed to only be a cou-" The teacher began but Tony cut him off.

"Well seeing that my son's education isn't worth your time, we'll be leaving," Tony stood up, gesturing to Pepper and Peter to join him.

"I-" Pepper began to talk, looking between Peter's teacher and Tony. She broke off as Tony stormed off, Peter in tow. She quickly chased after them, her heels clicking loudly. "Tony-" She hissed.

"We're leaving," Tony told her. "That was the last one anyway."

"We can't ju-" Pepper began, but Tony was already in the car.

"Happy drive," Tony ordered once Pepper and Peter were in the car. "Peter, by the time we get home, I want answers."

"Yes sir," Peter mumbled, still completely startled by the fact that Tony had called him his son. That had surprised him more than Tony storming out. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain what had happened in class the other day to him.

"So kid, what happened?" Tony asked, sitting down next to Peter on his bed a while later.

"I didn't mean to," Peter told him. "But I got angry an-"

"I don't want excuses," Tony replied, looking him in the eye, despite Peter trying to look anywhere but at Tony. "I want answers."

"Someone said something," Peter shrugged.

"Kid I need more than that to go on," Tony told him, frustrated that Peter wouldn't just tell him what had happened. He needed to know the reason behind him getting a detention to decide what to do next. "I'm gonna be less mad if you just tell me."

"He was saying that... someone in my class had come out as gay and he was saying stuff," Tony sighed. Of course it would be something like this. He should've known.

"Why was it your problem to deal with though?" Tony asked, still unsure of why Peter had to get involved.

"He wouldn't stop and the teacher completely ignored it," Peter explained. "I just told him to shut it at first but he kept going on about it."

"So you thought you'd yell and swear at him," Tony raised an eyebrow. He was unsure of what to do with the situation. He couldn't really blame the kid for reacting like he did. It was exactly the type of thing he would've done at his age.

"I didn't mean to," Peter protested. "I just..."

"Lost your temper?" Tony asked him, knowing that was the end of the sentence. Peter nodded, swallowing, waiting to see what Tony would say next. "I want you to stay here while I talk to Pepper. Honestly, I don't blame you for losing your temper, but you should've just come straight with us from the start. Its the signature forging that I'm mad about."

"I'm sorry sir," Petter murmured. "It won't happen again. I swear."

"I'll be back in half an hour," Tony told him. "Just get on with your homework." Peter nodded, standing up and walking to his desk.

"What do you think we should do then?" Pepper asked, staring across the table to Tony. He sighed heavily.

"I don't know," He replied, taking a sip of water from the glass he had in front of him. "I don't blame hi-" He began, but Pepper interrupted.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to let him off," Pepper arched her eyebrow at him, folding her arms. "Because he needs boundaries."

"I know," Tony replied. "I never had boundaries when I was a kid and it didn't go down well."

"I don't know if taking the suit away for a few days would do anything to solve the situation," Pepper told him. "When you took it away last time... he nearly got himself killed."

"I know," Tony agreed. "But I don't know what else... We could get him to do extra chores." Pepper nodded.

"A week of extra chores should be enough," Pepper agreed. "Maybe with an early bedtime."

"I'll go and break the news to him," Tony said, standing up. Pepper smiled softly before leaning forwards to give Tony a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?" Pepper offered, but Tony shook his head.

"I want to deal with this," He told her, before going upstairs to Peter's room. Peter looked up from his history essay as the door opened. "Hey kid, you can finish that after." Tony sat down on Peter's bed opposite from Peter.

"I'm sorry sir," Peter apologised.

"I know," Tony nodded. "But we need to make sure you won't do it again."

"Are you taking away my suit?" Peter asked, sure that was what Tony and Pepper were going to do.

"No," Tony shook his head. "We didn't think that would work. You're on extra chores and have to be in bed by nine for the next week."

"But it's Ned's birthday on Wed-" Peter began but stopped when he saw Tony's raised eyebrow.

"You said you were sorry, prove it," Tony told him. "You forged my signature, you pay the consequences."

"Yes sir," Peter looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"I know kid," Tony held his arms out and Peter stepped to the bed and hugged him. Tony smiled softly as he ruffled Peter's hair slightly. "Okay, get on with your homework. Half an hour until bed." Tony stood up, going to the door and Peter nodded, going back to his desk again.

"Mr Stark?" He asked, just before Tony walked out of the room.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, pausing looking over his shoulder at Peter.

"When you were talking to my teacher, you said... you called me your son..." Peter trailed off, unsure why Tony said it. He never thought that Tony would come to think of him as his son.

"That's because you are," Tony told him. "To me. I understand if... you don't see me that way."

"I do," Peter smiled. "Could I- would it be okay if... I called you dad?"

"Of course," Tony smiled, his eyes bright with happiness. "You're my son Pete."


End file.
